Bass Wants Something Different
by Angelic Land
Summary: Bass comes to Dentech City. He wants to get in Lan's pants with burning desire.


**(A/N): I don't do requests very often, but I decided to give it a shot. This is for Stuffwell359. Because I've seen you start from being a little bit uncomfortable with writing yaoi, to doing a great job with Mega Man yaoi fics; you deserve this! I hope you enjoy it, too. I wanna see some more of that writing in the future! **

**Warning: it contains non-consensual sex between two males...So turn back right now if you don't want to read that!**

* * *

><p>Bass was deviously planning to infiltrate Dentech City. This time, his motive wasn't to destroy the entire population; it was something more precise. His target was Lan Hikari, Mega Man's operator.<p>

Bass had spent years constructing a machine that allowed him free travel between the world outside of the Internet and the world within it. _I'm going to need a disguise, if I'm going to make this work._

Bass rummaged through the belongings in his lair and managed to come up with a full set of clothes. He took off his helmet, his suit, and his boots; and changed. He put on a pair of black boxer briefs, a pair of blue jeans, some high tops, and a grey sweatshirt.

_I look like such an idiot! Is this how it feels to be a human? I'm glad I'm not one of them. _Bass pulled his long blonde hair back into a red bandanna and set off for Dentech. He stepped into the device and closed the door. Within a few seconds, the disguised netnavi was transported to a portal in the human world.

This time, he entered Dentech from a public restroom at a convenience store. Bass hadn't yet figured out how to make his entrance remain in the same place each time he traveled; so it was a random location. He had to remember where that convenience store was, or he wouldn't be able to go back into the Internet.

_Now, I just have to find Lan's house... _Bass looked around to get his bearings. _It's been a long time since I've been here. _Bass decided to wait in the park where Mesa, an undercover Net Agent, was selling fish. He knew that Lan and Mega Man were allies with him, so eventually the boy was bound to walk by.

Bass sat on an old, rusty swing on the playground to wait. He sat for hours, just swinging and watching the birds fly by. Children that passed by the playground didn't bother to stop to play; their heads were all tilted downwards towards their PET screens. _That must be a pretty dull way to live._

Finally, after several hours of sitting and waiting, Bass spotted a brown-haired boy on roller blades. _There he is! It's Lan! _Bass got up and headed over towards Mesa's fish cart; to make it appear as though he was going to buy something.

Lan and Bass arrived at the same time. Mesa was giving Lan a lecture on eating healthy, as usual. The disguised netnavi stood behind Lan as though he was waiting to buy a fish. He was trying to find an excuse he could use; so he could jump in on their conversation.

Lan pulled out his PET to show Mesa a new software update, and that's when Bass knew he had to open his mouth. "H-hey! That's a really nice PET. It looks custom-built," Bass said, trying to fake a smile.

Lan turned around, realizing that someone was speaking to him. "Oh, thanks! My dad built it. He's pretty cool. Do you have a PET?"

Bass didn't know how to answer. "I don't actually have one, no. But they are very cool. I'd like to learn more about them," Bass faked, spewing out a few white lies.

Mesa interrupted them, as he handed Lan a package of fresh fish. "Sir, did you want to purchase something as well? I'm about to close up the stand for the evening," the vendor asked the blonde-haired man.

"Yes. I'll take some of whatever you've got left," Bass said.

Mesa packed up his cart and left the park while Lan and Bass continued to chat about PETs. _Oh, this is perfect! The fish guy is leaving, _Bass thought.

"So, what's your name?" Lan asked the older male.

"I'm Forute," he answered, quickly remembering to call himself a different name.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lan Hikari," the brunette gestured, putting out his hand.

It was finally getting dark enough outside to cover up his aim, and taking Lan's hand was the perfect opportunity to force him to comply to what he wanted to do. Bass abruptly grabbed the boy's hand, and pulled him further into the park; where it was darker. The sun was almost completely set beneath the horizon.

The disguised netnavi dragged Lan behind a bush and laid him down on the soft grass. "Wh-what are you doing, Forute?" The boy asked, confusedly.

Bass didn't reply. Instead, he bent down, and pressed his lips to Lan's. He crawled on top of the boy, pinning him down harder. He finally had Lan exactly where he wanted him.

Lan squirmed, trying to fight the man away, but it was no use. Bass roughly pulled off Lan's shirt and vest, and started to run his hands over the boy's soft skin. "How old are you, kid?" The blonde asked, pulling his mouth off of Lan for a minute.

"Just stop this! I'm 13!" The younger male shouted.

No one could hear him except Bass. "No one is going to come and save you, Lan. We are all alone." Bass reached into the boy's pocket and grabbed his PET. He turned it off and threw it aside, along with his shorts and roller blades.

"I don't want to do this! I've only known you for about fifteen minutes, so why are you trying to rape me?" Lan cried.

"I've known who you are for much longer than you think, boy," Bass said.

As the larger man pressed his lips against Lan's again, the boy realized something. "Forute... Doesn't that translate to...Bass?" He pulled away, asking.

"Why, yes. Aren't you a smart little thing," Bass grinned.

The blonde forced open the boy's mouth and explored every inch of it with his wet tongue. As he did that, Bass also began rubbing the small bulge protruding from Lan's underwear. "Getting hard to this already?"

Lan was horrified at what Bass was doing to him; but he couldn't fight the feelings he was having as the man groped his penis through the thin fabric. Bass quickly removed the boy's underwear and threw it aside with is PET and other clothes.

The netnavi wrapped his fingers around Lan's small, hardening penis, and started to create some friction. While he did this, Bass took turns with his mouth to suck hard on each of the boy's nipples. The brunette panted, trying not to succumb to the pleasure he was receiving from the older male.

Bass gradually moved his mouth down towards the boy's hardness. He took Lan's entire length into his mouth in one gulp and began to move and suck harder. "You aren't even human! Why don't you just do this to another netnavi? Why me?" Lan cried. Although he didn't want to, the brunette was starting to enjoy the sensation of having his length surrounded by Bass's warm, tight mouth.

Since Lan wasn't very big, the blonde allowed him to thrust his hips slightly into his mouth. He glanced up at Lan, whose face was starting to look strained. He was starting to moan quietly and reach for something to twist his fingers into. He wanted to grab Bass's hair and pull off the red bandanna, but instead he dug his nails into the grass, as the older boy forced him to his climax.

Lan came hard into Bass's mouth, breathing heavily. Bass tasted each wave of the boy's semen as it shot out. He licked Lan's penis thoroughly when he was done and grinned. "How did that feel?"

Bass stood up and took his clothes off. He wanted Lan's body more than anything he'd ever craved before. Lan watched as the netnavi slid his underwear down. Bass was not small by any means.

The brunette was scared, but knew he couldn't do anything to stop Bass. The blonde forced the boy's legs apart and turned him over. He knew it was Lan's first time, so he loosened him up with his fingers as best he could. His entrance was pretty small to begin with. Bass covered the boy's mouth while he pushed his long dick into him. Lan tried to scream from the sharp pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks from the massive intrusion.

Within a minute, the pain started to dull. Bass wasn't going to wait for him to adjust, anyway. The larger male wrapped his muscular arms around the brunette and cupped his slight chest; pinching his hard nipples some more. He began to pull out and shove his penis back into Lan at a slow pace. He'd longed to have the experience of doing this to a human for as long as he could remember; it was the only aspect of humans that Bass truly envied.

The blonde kissed the back of Lan's neck while he slammed into him. He felt the boy's penis harden again after his manhood struck his prostate a few times. Lan was temporarily blinded from pleasure he'd never felt before. He had only just started to go through puberty.

Bass grunted tenderly, as sweat started to run down his pale skin. Lan panted breathlessly. The pressure behind his groin was building up so high, causing him to arch his back and moan uncontrollably. He felt himself get closer and closer every time Bass's shaft hit his prostate. To speed up the process, Bass grabbed his manhood and pumped it a few times. Lan clenched his teeth and clawed at the ground, finally releasing a thick stream of cum. His seed shot out on the grass, causing his entire body to tense. Bass rocked his hips into the boy just a few more times until he reached his peak as well. The older male's semen flooded Lan's tight cavern. Bass cried out, continuing to spill his essence into the smaller male.

From the tension, Lan passed out cold. Bass licked the boy's neck and held onto him for a few more minutes before pulling his penis out. "That was fantastic, whether you liked it or not," the netnavi whispered into Lan's ear, huskily.

Afterwards, Bass wondered what to do with the boy. _I could just leave him here...but he might get cold. _Bass picked up Lan's PET and read the address printed on the back of it. He picked up Lan and carried him down the street to his house. No one appeared to be home, so he placed the thirteen-year-old down on the couch in his living room.

Upon leaving, Bass grinned once more, thinking. _I'll be back for more._


End file.
